


Weather

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, newsman, weatherman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Rollins works for a new news company, and when he meets Dean Ambrose, things flip upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally such a fluffy long fic i'm not even ready for you guys to read it. i hope y'all enjoy!!  
> dt: kim because she gave me this amazing idea!!

     Seth walked in through the doors of Cincinnati News for the first official time. He was the new weatherman and he couldn’t be more excited. Usually he hated Mondays, but today was a good Monday.

      As he walked through the door, he saw some faces he didn’t see when he was here to apply a couple months earlier. A tall, muscular man with blue eyes and dark hair stopped him in the middle of the hall and looked at him.

       “Are you the new guy?” He asked in his deep voice. Seth’s anxiety rose, and he nodded, his face turning as red as a beet.

        “I’m Roman, it’s nice to finally meet you, you’ve been the talk of the newsroom all week,” He chuckled, smiling at Seth, Seth suddenly feeling comfort.

         “Seth, honour to meet you, Roman.” Seth held his hand out to shake Roman’s, and he look it, shaking it lightly.

          “So did you need help with anything?” He asked, walking towards studio A.

           “Yeah, actually. I need coffee,” Seth said, and Roman noded, turning around and leading Seth into another room. Two girls and one guy sat at a table together, talking and laughing about something the blonde guy just said.

             “Coffee is there.” Roman gestured towards the Keurig machine. Seth nodded, whispering a small “thank you”.

              “So, did you grow up in Ohio?” Roman asked, leaning against the counter. Seth put the coffee into the machine and watched as dark coloured coffee poured out.

               “Oh, no. I grew up in Davenport, I’m sort of new here. I moved here about six months ago,” Seth explained, taking his coffee from the machine and grabbing cream from the fridge.

                “Cool, cool. How far is your apartment from here?” Roman asked, Seth throwing out the stir stick he used to stir his coffee.

                “Twenty minutes. I wanted an apartment closer  but they were way out of my budget,” Seth explained, following Roman out of the room and into the hallway again.

               “That’s not bad! And I know, but my friend Dean literally lives in the building right beside here, he could walk to work,” Roman said.

                “Did I hear my name?” A loud voice came from behind them, and both Seth and Roman looked behind to to see a man who looked a couple years older than Seth walking towards him and Roman. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and a build kind of like Roman’s; but he was taller than Roman for sure.

               “Dean! How are you on this fine day, brother?” they shook hands and Seth watched Dean carefully. Seth noticed the way he pat Roman’s back after they finished shaking hands and the dimple that appeared on his cheeks when he smiled.

                “This is Seth,” Seth’s attention came back once he heard his name and he softly smiled when Roman introduced him. Dean held out his hand to shake it with Seth’s, and Seth shook his hand like he did with Roman. Lightly. Dean’s hands were soft and warm, but scratchy towards the palms.

                   “Nice to meet you, I’m Dean. My friends call me Dean,” Dean joked, laughing. His dimples grew and he smiled again, letting go of Seth’s hand.

                   “Seth. I’m Seth,” Seth said, smiling warmly at the man who he just met. They all stared at each other before Dean started talking again.

                    “So, excited to start?” Dean asked, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear.

                     “Yeah, but I’m more nervous than anything,” Seth said sheepishly. Seth was nervous, he has to admit, this is the first time he’s going on the air since Davenport News kicked him out. But maybe this time it’ll be different.

                       “Don’t be, you’ll do just great. I’ll look out for you during your segment,” Dean said, instantly comforting Seth’s nerves. His heart started racing and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks again.

                        “That would mean a lot, Dean. Thank you,” Seth said, Roman smiling to himself. Why was he smiling?

            “Anyway, I have to get on set, see you ‘round,” Dean said, walking away to do his own thing.

             “Somebody likes you,” Roman sung as soon as Dean was out of hearing range. Seth blushed, shook his head, and scrunched up his nose.

              “He does not! He barely even knows me,” Seth said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

              Seth doesn't believe Roman, not one bit. There was no way Dean liked Seth, they just met. Seth thought Dean was good-looking, but that was it; for now at least.

              “I know Dean, and I know he likes you. Dean is usually never that generous, especially to new guys like you,” Roman explained, Seth almost choking on his coffee.

             “Not true! Roman, stop,” Seth groaned, sounding like a three year old. He hit Roman lightly and Roman chuckled, putting Seth in a headlock.

              “Asshole,” Seth spat under his breath, twisting and turning out of Roman’s grip. Roman was still laughing and Seth sighed, taking another sip of his coffee.

            “You know I really hate you Ro,” Seth laughed.

            “Thanks, Sethie. But I think otherwise,” Roman teased, winking. Seth shook his head, smiling at his new friend. “Anyways, I have to hop on a car and go to Yonge Street for a report, we’ll talk later, okay?”

             “Alright, see you later.” Seth smiled warmly, Roman walking away towards the exit, a small smile still creeping on his face.

              Seth was all alone now. Just him and his coffee. He walked towards Studio 3, which was where he was stationed. He put his coffee down, and greeted the cameramen and producers in the room. They door opened again, and in walked a raven-haired girl wearing jeans, a white tank top and a black blazer.

            “Hey! Dean told me I’d find you here, I’m Paige, nice to meet you,” she greeted, her thick accent lacing  through her voice.

           “I’m Seth,” He greeted, blushing when he mentioned that Dean had sent her.

            “Sweet. You nervous?” Paige asked, playing with her charm bracelet. Paige had some sort of vibe off of her that told you “don’t piss me off, I mean business” but also she seemed super fun and chill. Seth already liked her.

            “Meh, kind of. I mean, everyone has been super nice here to me today, so my nerves have been calmed down a bit,” Seth explained, leaning against a table.

             “I see. Welcome to the family, Seth. I do the fashion segment with AJ who I hope you get to meet soon,” Paige chimed, sitting on top of the table.

               “Knock knock!” a voice said at the door. A tiny 5’2’’ girl walked through the door, a slight bounce in her step.

                “AJ! We were just talkin’ about you!” Paige said enthusiastically. AJ’s smile dropped, taking what Paige said the wrong way.

                 “No, no! All good things, I promise love.” Paige hugged AJ, AJ smiling once again.

                 “This must be Seth! Hey handsome, I’m AJ,” She introduced herself and shook hands with Seth, his entire hand fitting around her tiny one. Seth blushed again, and nodded.

                  “That’s me! I’m Seth.” AJ was adorable. She wore a Wonder Woman t-shirt with black jeans and a huge cardigan. She was like Paige, but tinier; and more tan.

                    “When do you guys do your thing?” Seth asked, AJ hopping up onto Paige’s lap.

                     “Uh, at 6:30, right?” Paige asked the girl sitting on her lap.

                     “Yup! Tonight we’re talking about graphic t-shirts which someone--” AJ glared at Paige “--forgot at home!”

                      “Shut up or I’m pushing you off my lap,” Paige threatened, Seth laughing. He liked these girls.

                      “So, Seth. See any cute girls? Or guys? I don’t know your preference,” AJ asked, sounding like a teenaged girl in high school. Seth giggled and shook his head.

                       “Not really, I’m bi. By the way,” Seth explained. AJ and Paige nodded, understanding. A hint of shock was in AJ’s eyes. Did she think Seth was straight? Or gay? Who knows what could be going on through that girl’s mind.

                      “Okay. Anyway, cool glasses,” AJ said while Paige began braiding her long brown hair.

                       “Thanks. Everyone complains when I put my contacts in, so I’m wearing my glasses for now,” Seth chuckled, fixing them on the bridge of his nose. He’s needed glasses for as long as he could remember, he only wore contacts until recently. But now he’s learned to love himself with glasses; it made him who he was.

                    “You look good with them! Although contacts are good every once in a while,” Paige added, not taking her focus off of AJ’s hair. If Seth didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that they were a couple. Seth checked the time behind him, 5:50 pm, the news was going to air soon.

                       “Anyway Seth, we’ll talk later. We have to get to our place and set up,” Paige said, AJ getting off of her lap. They all hugged, and the two girls walked out together.

                     Then, Seth was alone; again. He waited a good twenty minutes in his room, watching Dean summarize stories then people talking about them. But once person who caught his eye was Randy Orton. He was reporting a story on a murder that recently happened. Randy had tattooed arms, blue eyes and this strangely attractive face that Seth liked. Seth thinks he knows the answer to AJ’s question now.

                    Seth watched Paige and AJ’s segment. They were talking about how to style graphic t-shirts while also looking classy at the same time. They had such great chemistry together, no wonder why they still kept this segment on every other night.

                    Dean came on the screen again, Seth’s heart skipping a beat. He wasn't sure why, he didn’t even like Dean that way. A producer began counting down, and Seth got into place, fixing his suit.

                     “And here is Seth Rollins with the news,” Dean’s voice said from the monitor across the room. The final count was sounded and now Seth was on the air. Slight anxiety came over him and he cleared his throat, and began talking.

                    “Hello, and good evening everyone! So, good news, we have great weather this upcoming week with full sun, except for Friday. You may wanna stay in that day,” Seth explained, seeing Dean walk in the door. He nodded in a way of saying “keep going”--and Seth did.

                   “You may need a sweater during the night time throughout this week because it will cool down, and if you’re going out through Tuesday to Thursday, make sure to wear sunscreen!” Dean was still watching Seth, and Seth blushed. This was good, he was good.

                    “I’m Seth Rollins with your local weather, back to you Nikki,” Seth smiled until the cameraman said that they were off the air. Seth exhaled, and Dean walked up to him, smiling dimples and all.

                    “You did great! I’m proud of you,” Dean said, patting Seth’s back and bringing him in for a side hug.

                     “Thanks, Dean. Jesus christ I felt like my heart was going to fall out of my ass,” Seth chuckled, Dean laughing with him.

                     “Loosen up dude, if you mess up you’ll just become an internet meme,” Dean said. That was actually the last thing Seth wanted.

                     “True. Anyway, don’t you have to get back to your section?” Seth asked, Dean shaking his head.

                     “Nikki takes over from here, so I can go home now,” He explained, Seth nodding.

                    “I see. I should go too,” Seth said, thinking for a moment.

                     “Yeah, I’ll walk you out.” Dean offered, walking with Seth. Seth blushed at Dean’s offer. He didn’t know why he was blushing, he didn’t even have a little crush on him. He only thought of Dean as a close friend, that’s it.

                     Seth and Dean walked throughout the building together, saying their goodbyes. Seth hoped to get a glance of Randy on his way back, unfortunately, that dream was crushed and he didn’t see him at all. But he did see Roman, who just winked at him and Seth rolled his eyes. Dean did not like Seth and Seth did not like Dean, case closed. The cool night air hit them as they walked out, Seth’s teeth clattering.

                     “Thanks, Dean. My car is over there,” Seth said, motioning his hand towards his car. Dean nodded.

                     “Anytime. Great job today,” Dean said again, smiling. Seth tried to hide his dumb smile but it just came out again. Damnit.

                     “Good night, Dean.” Seth began walking towards his car, and Dean returned the small words back. Seth got in his car and by the time he drove out of the parking lot, Dean was gone as well. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Seth wanted time to pass faster that way he could get up, get ready and see everyone again tomorrow.

****

                    The next morning was slowly. Seth woke up to the sound of his alarm and his Yorkie Kevin barking to the loud noise. He showered, dressed in lazy clothes and waited until 2:00 pm to get back to work.

                     He reviewed his notes for today on his couch, Kevin still glued to Seth’s side. Dean appeared on a commercial for the news, and Kevin’s tail began to wag excitedly.

                     “What buddy, what is it?” Seth asked, petting his dog’s soft fur. Then, Randy appeared, and Kevin’s tail came to a stop. Weird.

                      The time finally came for Seth to get dressed for work and to finally get to work and to finally see everyone. He began driving towards the news station, his music on full blast. He walked through the doors, this time getting greeted by Nikki Bella.

                      “Hey! I don’t think we’ve met yet, but I’m Nikki,” she shook hands with Seth, holding her coffee in the other.

                    “We haven’t, pleasure to meet you. I’m Seth,” he said. Nikki had long brown hair with matching eyes. She wore black pumps, a dress and a blazer over it. Sophistication basically screamed off of her.

                     “Yeah, Dean told me about you,” she giggled, Seth blushing again. Dean told a lot of people about Seth apparently.

                     “Anyway, I hope you’re comfortable in this little family we have here. I assume you’ve met everyone?” Nikki asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

                    “Not everyone. I still have to meet Brie, Daniel, Becky, Finn, Naomi and Randy,” Seth explained. He needed to meet Randy today--it was a must.

                     “My sister! Brie is awesome, so is Becky. Daniel is super sweet and Randy is...Randy’s meh,” Nikki said. ‘Meh’? What does she mean? Seth adjusted his glasses and ruffled his brows.

                     “What do you mean by ‘meh’?” Seth asked, wishing he didn’t immediately as the words came out of his mouth.

                     “I don’t know, I mean, he’s quiet. Has some sort of weird feel to him too, and--” Nikki motioned Seth to come closer to him, whispering “--he’s not very cute.” Seth thought otherwise about that last part.

                     “Oh, anyway. Have you seen--”

                    “Seth!” Roman’s voice sounded from the other end of the room. Just the guy he wanted to see.

                     “Roman! I was just gonna ask where you were,” Seth said, smiling. Nikki quietly greeted Roman and he gave her a quick hug before his attention turned back to Seth.

                    “How are you feeling today?” Roman asked, which Seth shrugged.

                     “More confident, I guess? I’m less scared then I was yesterday,” Seth chuckled, making Nikki smile.

                     “Wait, Seth guess what? I just found out that you’re the youngest weatherman we’ve had here.” Nikki said, sipping on her coffee. Seth thought he was actually pretty old, but statistics thought otherwise, which actually made him feel a bit younger.

                “Seriously? That’s so cool!” Seth said excitedly.

               “Seriously! Anyway, I gotta go, Brie is having a wardrobe crisis,” Nikki said, walking off to go find her sister. That left Seth and Roman alone.

                 “See Dean at all?” was the first thing that came out of Roman’s mouth, and Seth felt like punching it back in.

                  “Why? Do you like him?” Seth shot. Roan lifted his hands in the air and began saying “woah”.

                  “Who shit in your cereal this morning?” Roman fired back. Seth liked Roman, he really did. But he also hit some other type of nerve only his exes or his mother would hit.

                   “Shut up, Reigns.” was all Seth could say. He began walking towards the green room, Roman following him and laughing. AJ, Paige and Naomi all sat at a table together, talking about something that happened yesterday after they all left.

                “Seth! Hey! Come meet Naomi!” Paige called him over as soon as he walked in. Seth pulled up a chair and sat beside Naomi, shaking her soft hand. Roman sat beside AJ, fixing his hair.

                 “Nice to finally meet you, Seth,” She greeted with a warm smile.

                 “Nice to meet you too, Naomi,” Seth smiled back, shoving his glasses back into place.

                 “He doesn’t find anyone cute!” AJ said out of nowhere. Roman jumped as Naomi looked at him and furrowed her brows.

                 “Nobody yet?” Naomi asked, Seth hesitantly shaking his head. Roman made a noise and looked at Seth, lifting his eyebrows.

                  “Ooh you do! Who is it?” AJ asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

                  “Listen, calm down! I find Randy Orton cute, okay? Let me live,” Seth said, getting up to go grab a water bottle. When he sat back down, everyone was still quiet. Did he say something wrong? Even Roman, who usually always had something to say, was quiet. Suddenly, a snicker came from Naomi, then AJ, then Paige and finally, Roman burst out into laughter. Then they all burst out into laughter, and Seth knows he said something wrong.

                  “Seth, sorry, it’s just--Randy? Really?” Paige asked, trying to stop laughing. She wiped a tear off of her cheek. Seth nodded shyly, and Naomi's laughter died down with Roman’s while AJ was still hollering.

           “Have you quite finished?” Paige asked AJ, and immediately she stopped laughing. Roman said something under his breath, and Seth gave him a dirty look, and AJ giggled, clearly hearing what Roman had said.

           “But I think he’s cute, that’s it,” Seth said, holding his hands up like Roman did earlier today. Naomi and Paige nodded, and AJ had some sort of mischievous gleam in her eyes and Seth knew she was going to say something.

           “Would you date him?” AJ asked, Roman laughing to himself, and Seth smiling.

            “I don’t know, maybe? I guess so,” Seth answered, the door opening. Naomi looked down, trying not to laugh, while Paige looked behind her. It was him.

             “Randy! How are you? Have you met Seth?” Paige asked, giving Seth a shit-eating grin. Seth was sitting with his arms crossed, and he awkwardly smiled, waving at Randy.

            “No, but hey. I’m Randy.” Randy came over to Seth, and held out his hand, Seth taking it. Seth wasn’t blushing, thankfully. But he knew Roman or AJ was going to have to say something after Randy left.

           “Seth,” he said, smiling again. Randy let go of his hand, and the room fell silent again.

           “Anyway, I just came here to grab a water, I have to make my way on the road to go do a story,” Randy said, lifting his eyebrows and awkwardly smiling.

           “As I was saying,” AJ spoke up, continuing the story she was telling before Seth and Roman walked in. Seth zoned out and looked at the fridge, watching Randy’s movements.

           Randy was more attractive up close. He had dark stubble and tanned skin, and Seth loved it. His heart started racing and his palms became sweaty and he tried to look away, but he couldn’t. His eyes were glued to Randy. AJ began snapping her fingers, catching Seth’s attention.

          “Seth! Hello, you there? What do you think?” AJ asked, all eyes on him now. Randy left the room quietly, and Seth tried to think about what AJ was talking about.

          “Think about what?” Seth asked, Roman nodding and Naomi snickering.

          “You’re so far up his ass, we were just wondering if you were paying attention,” AJ kicked her feet up on the table, the soles of her converse facing Seth.

          "Am not!" Seth argued, crossing his arms. The looks on their faces begged to differ.

          "Anyways," Roman said. Clearly he was trying to change the topic, he had some sort of tone where Seth knew Roman didn't want to hear where this was heading.

          "So what are your guys' plans this weekend?" Paige asked. Seth had no plans, considering he had no friends here--until now.

         "I have to bring JoJo to her soccer game," Roman said, Paige frowning.

        "Family picnic," Naomi added, and AJ stayed quiet. It seemed like everyone was busy except Seth.

        "I'm not," Seth said. Paige clapped her hands together and she smiled.

        "I can show you around Cincinnati! This is perfect." Paige's smile was still plastered on her face and that made Seth smile. What did the raven haired girl have in store for Seth?

        "I'm gonna start setting up the thing for today, okay?" AJ said, getting up. Paige put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, AJ skipping off to where her setup usually was. Paige and AJ do look like a couple. If you didn't know them you'd think that, but once you know them you realize they're really good friends.

        The door opened again, a scruffy haired man walking in. Dean.

         "Hey guys, can I take a seat?" Dean asked, pointing at where AJ was previously sitting. Paige nodded and Dean sat, looking straight at Seth.

         "So I go up to Nikki and Brie and I seriously regret it. I just wanted Nikki to fix my hair but apparently Brie was having a--" Dean made quotations with his fingers "'fashion crisis?' I don't even know but whatever," Dean ranted, taking a sip of his coffee. Seth was smiling and he didn't know why, but he couldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face.

          "Jeez are you and Seth both PMSing?" Naomi asked, laughing to herself. Seth and Dean rolled their eyes, Roman and Paige smiling, looking amused.

         "Girl, says you," Dean shot back. Naomi gasped and Roman began laughing. Paige kept a straight face while Seth just sat there, watching all of their reactions.

        They actually all sat there for a while. Seth talked about a weird dream he had a couple weeks ago, Dean made weird comments and Roman just watched and laughed as Paige told weird stories.

         "Anyways we should all get ready. It's an hour before the show starts," Paige said, getting up. They all got out of the room and Seth and Dean followed each other. Seth didn't need to be in his studio yet, and he knew he'd be bored all alone.

          "So Seth what's your favourite album?" Dean asked, sitting beside Seth on the desk.

           "That's such a hard question!" Seth said, thinking for a minute. He liked so many albums it was almost unhealthy.

            "Just answer! What's the first one that comes to mind?" Dean encouraged, Seth thinking harder.

         "Joyride by Transit. Yeah. That's my all-time favourite record," Seth answered, Dean widening his eyes.

         "I love that album! Seriously," Dean said, making Seth blush again. Seth doesn't understand why he blushes so much in front of Dean and frankly, he found it annoying.

          "It's so good. I own it on record so I listen to it on my record player from time to time," Seth said, adjusting one of the buttons on his shirt.

          "Nice. Anyways Seth can I--" Dean was interrupted by a producer telling them it was ten minutes until showtime.

           "Tell me later, okay? See you soon," Seth said, smiling and walking towards where he was stationed.

**  
Seth breezed through his segment, and before he knew it he was walking to his car with Dean. He never ended up telling Seth what he needed to. Dean probably forgot, or just didn't feel like telling Seth. But whatever it was, Seth was bound to know.**


End file.
